User talk:Crazyswordsman
My bot (Oh no) well it's interesting to know that you want to do this. Where did you get the idea?--Herbsewell 11:59, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Okay then let me ask you this: 1. Do you want it? 2. Is this something the wiki really needs? 3. Where did the people on your wiki get the idea, and do they know the functions of a bot? (Note:Sorry for the questions, but I want to know if your doing this for the common good or just for the popular vote).--Herbsewell 23:50, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Clicky. --Crazyswordsman 00:10, 19 January 2007 (UTC) *I only see one user.--Herbsewell 00:19, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive :I've started a new Improvment drive program on the site to target articles in need of work to make them Featured Article quality. See here to know how it works. If you have any questions, ask through my talk page. About featured articles Hello Crazyswordsman. You may have already noticed but all featured articles so far have been removed of there featured status, leaving the Wiki with no Featured Articles. I would like to remind you to vote on a new featured article this week if you can or want to. If you are wondering how to do this please see this page for anything you could need to know about how to do this. Again if you are unable of unwilling to vote that is alright to. Anyways best regards.--ShutUpNavi 17:22, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Edudlive=Cloudofdarkness Hey, crazyswordsman, I am really, really, really, really sorry about that night and if you can lift the ban on me with out telling any one, i would really appriciate it. Cloudofdarkness Heh I won't comment. --Crazyswordsman 23:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, cool. Don't worry, I don't bite. Hell, TA is recently lambasting me for NOT biting :P --Crazyswordsman 23:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Well, Diablo is now a Bureaucrat, Hecko and Blue bolted (why the hell Blue left is beyond me, although Blue says he'll be back), and I broke my mic. --Crazyswordsman 23:41, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I'm writing a walkthrough, as far as I know beyond that I don't know. Maybe I'll write some for the other games. --Crazyswordsman 23:43, 24 May 2008 (UTC) He and I got in a fight, and he thought that every time I try to do something nice for someone I was covering my own ass, which wasn't true. I just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. If anyone thinks I'm politically motivated, they're mistaken. I do what I do for the pleasure of doing it and have no political ambitions. I have a severe distaste for politics in general. --Crazyswordsman 23:57, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome CSM writing a walktrough on the Zelda wiki, when did that happen!, well welcome, if you don't know who i am that is fine..... I was Final Fantasy but changed my username because it was to generic..., anyway welcome to the wiki oh great lord CSM Username: 14:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I am NOT your great lord! Hecko spread that myth in an effort to discredit me. Admins and bureaucrats are janitors, not supreme overlords. But thanks dude. --Crazyswordsman 20:00, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough I guess I have a lot of catchup to play.... Wow, I really AM behind the times here..... I don't think I even MADE a word bubble here. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 03:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Guess not, as it doesn't say the page was deleted. You can make it now if you want, of course. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Warning Fine. I'll just stop writing my walkthrough because it's being censored. On the FF Wiki we do things by if there's a page, we create a redirect to that page. If not, we'll just create that page. I assume there's no page for Telepathy Tiles, and I assume that you don't want there to ever be a page for such things. But if my walkthrough is going to be censored like this then I guess I have no place on this wiki. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 14:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Telepathic Tile—'Triforce' 14 15:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but I want to call them Telepathy Tiles because that's what the media called it at the time the game was released. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 15:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::like this maybe? Telepathy Tiles '--C2' 15:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but I don't know if that's legal. I don't want to take any risks. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 15:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That's how you should do it.—'Triforce' 14 15:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whatever....I've lost my will to edit it for awhile.... --Crazyswordsman (talk) 16:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Mmk... not seeing the problem though.—'Triforce' 14 16:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :What problem? --Crazyswordsman (talk) 16:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) How am I supposed to know what pages exist like this? I'm in trouble and I shouldn't be editing anyway. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 16:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC)